


We'll be fine.

by manhattans_here



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, Specs is the best, WHOLESOME friendship VERY WHOLESOME, based on me crying over a high school party last night <3, eh i don't want to, he just wants peace and quiet, i don't think this counts, just wholesome friend group, kath's having a party, literally just 1700 words of one (1) car ride, me projecting, romeo has the big extrovert but he's having A Day and he gets anxious about a party, romeo is having a Bad Day, so are race and al, that's all u get, they never actually get there, this is just really cute, uh mentioned underage drinking, wait don't i need to actually tag this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhattans_here/pseuds/manhattans_here
Summary: Romeo was having a bad day.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Romeo/Specs (Newsies), but also - Relationship, just some wholesome romeo race al specs friendship, kind of - Relationship, they like each other in this but u kno can be read as platonic
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	We'll be fine.

Romeo was having a bad day.

Well, not really. The majority of his day had been actually pretty good. It was Saturday, which meant he got to spend all day in his room, not worrying about school, or homework or anything other than how he can get himself some lasagna without walking to the kitchen or what’s going to happen in the next episode of The Good Place. He could finally get some alone time, just him. Not that he was antisocial, as if. He loved to go out, he loved loud places and flashing lights and he loved meeting people. Most of his friends could agree that they could hardly name three people as extroverted as Romeo was. He was a people person, that’s how it was. But every once in a while, he had his moments, he just wanted to stay in, maybe have one or two friends over, just stick to what he was familiar with.

Today was one of those days. Sitting in his room, fully dressed just for the heck of it, curled up in about a hundred blankets while watching Netflix on his phone. Or at least, he was, until he got that text.

**_groupchat – race is a dumb_ **

_**racecrack:** albo!!!!!!! u picking us up today right?_

_**albitch:** yeye just be ready a bit before like,,,,,,,,around 8:30?_

_**racecrack:** aye aye captain_

Romeo squinted his eyes at the messages, trying to remember what the hell they had planned for today. _Shit,_ he thought, _October 10 th? Is it the 10th today?_ And that’s when it hit him, Saturday, October 10th, Katherine’s completely pointless Back To School Party. Nothing but an excuse for kids from multiple high schools to gather in her enormous house and drink their brains out, really, but hey, they were high schoolers. They needed a break.

Romeo groaned, his lips forming into a pout just thinking about it. Normally, this would be exactly his scene. But today wasn’t normally and the last thing he needed was a room crowded with drunk teenagers and blasting music. Feeling sick to his stomach, he texted Specs.

**_glassie – juliet_ **

_**juliet:** hey specs???_

_u still feel like going to kath’s tonight????_

_cuz I kinda rlly rlly don’t_

_**glassie:** ???why?_

_do u like_

_just like can go but will suffer but_

_will be ok or will u like throw up_

_**juliet:** dhfdjfhg idk_

_i think i’ll be fine????? idk_

_**glassie:** look if u don’t wanna go i’m sure _

_everyone will get it_ _we can just go hang out_

_somewhere nice and quiet and not as_

_chaotic_

_**juliet:** nono it ok_

_i wanna go i just_

_idk dhfgk_

_**glassie:** k then we’re going and you know _

_we can always leave_ _if you’re not well_

_it’s going to be alright, yeah?_

_**juliet:** y,,ea,_

_**glassie:** plus you love parties, we’re gonna be fine_

_**juliet:** yea i’ll be fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine_

_i love parties_

_**glassie:** i know you do ro_

_just tell us if you need to leave_

_**juliet:** yeayea_

Romeo took a deep breath, feeling himself getting dizzy. He’s totally got this, right? It’s his second nature. He’d be fine. He’d have Specs with him, and Race and Albert and all of the other guys. This couldn’t possibly be horrible.

About thirty minutes later (and fifteen minutes later than he was supposed to show up) Albert’s car was outside. Romeo forced a smile on his face as he walked outside, running the same words through his head once again. _It’s going to be fine, you love parties, we can leave any time._ He made his way to the car way too soon for his liking, opening the door to the backseat.

“Hey, Romeo! Looking good, aren’t we?” Albert greeted, turning his head back to look at his friends. Romeo felt some weight fall of his shoulders, sitting back next to Specs. See, this was fine. He had his friends. It was fine.

“Hey, Al, Specs. How come Race isn’t here yet?” He asked. Race was usually in the car before him and Specs were, whether it was because he was with Albert beforehand or because he lived the closest to him.

“Asshole didn’t manage his time right, said he’ll be ready in a minute. Figured I’d just get him last.” Albert explained, turning the car keys and starting the drive to Race’s house.

“Makes sense.” Romeo shrugged, leaning back into the seat as he stared at the road out the window. See, this was fine. Just him and his close friends, that he could do, but the whole party ting, he didn’t know if he could handle that today.

He was almost unaware of when Specs moved closer to him. “Hey, you okay?” he mumbled to Romeo while Albert was focused on driving.

“Huh?” Romeo turned his gaze away from the window. “Oh. Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” He smiled, leaning his head on Specs’ shoulder. “Just feeling a little… out of it. I don’t know, I’ll be alright, though, don’t worry about me.”

“You’ll let me know if you need anything.” Specs said, not looking convinced.

“Look, Specs, I’m fine, okay?” Romeo said in his most sincere tone, giving Specs a reassuring smile. “You don’t need to baby me, I’m a big boy, okay? I can handle myself.” he chuckled.

Specs sighed, smiling back at the shorter boy. “Ok, fine, sorry. I know you can, just promise me you’ll find me if you need to.”

“I will.” Romeo said, reaching for Specs’ hand. Soon enough, they were parked outside Race’s house, waiting on the blonde to come.

“Gosh, what’s taking so long?” Albert mumbled, looking down in his phone as he sent a text tot the boy in question. Romeo could only let out a small laugh. “That’s Racer to you, Al.” he shook his head as he saw the front door open, cue Racetrack Higgins tripping over his feet as he ran to the car, Albert pushing the passenger seat door open before he could leap in through the window.

“Shotgun!” Race called as he slipped next to Albert, planting a kiss on his cheek and shutting the door close.

“Babe, you get shotgun every time. Literally everyone else is already sitting back, there’s really no need to call shotgun anymore.” Albert grinned as he started the car.

“Oh, I’m not calling it, I’m bragging. I have eternal shotgun, Al, I’ll flaunt it.” Race explained, a cocky smile on his face as he adjusted the collar of his shirt. “Anyways! Katherine’s? Nice, dude!” Race loved those parties, almost as much as Romeo did. He turned around, grinning at his friends. “You guys excited? Oh, looking good, Ro.”

“Yeah, I know.” Romeo smirked. “Hell yeah, let’s go. Katherine’s parties are the best, everyone will be there.” His throat went dry as he finished. Everyone will be there. Gosh, he couldn’t even think about it. He felt his stomach do a couple backflips as he stared at the front window, the familiar route to Katherine’s house unfolding around them. Romeo knew he was most likely extremely pale by now. Fuck, he was going to throw up.

He tugged on Specs’ hand. “Hey, Specs?”

“Hm? Everything good, buddy?” Specs shifted his attention to him, immediately noticing the three shades before corpse pale Romeo’s face had turned to.

“I, uh…” He gulped. He didn’t want to hold his friends back, he really didn’t . Sure, they’d be willing to stay back for him but it didn’t mean they should have to.

“You don’t wanna go, Ro?” Specs put a hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him down. Romeo took a deep breath, pulling himself together. It will be fine. It will be alright.

“I… no, you know what, I think that I’m okay, I’m truly, genuinely…” _Fine._ The word completely vanished from Romeo's lips as Katherine’s house came in sight. Loud. That’s all he could think of, loud and crowded and the last thing he needed right now. “I can’t go in there, Specs.” He gripped tightly onto his hand, feeling his heartbeat fasten.

“Hey, it’s okay, that’s okay.” Specs moved his hand to the back of Romeo’s neck, stroking his hair. “Hey, Al, Racer, Romeo’s not feeling very well about this party.” He called to their friends.

Race turned his head back at them. “Ro, you okay? You wanna turn back?”

“I…” Romeo curled further into the seat, feeling himself go dizzy. He groaned, throwing his head against the window.

“Hey, it’s okay, Ro. Just breathe. Specs, open that window for him, will ya?” Albert said, looking through the rearview mirror. Specs nodded, reaching over to open the window. “Gosh, the poor guy’s head is spinning.” Albert pulled over and Specs opened the door for Romeo to get some more air.

“Hey, buddy, you feeling better?” Race asked once Romeo seemed to turn back to his original shade and appeared less dead.

“I’m, uh, I’m good, you guys can just-“

“Oh, hell no, there’s no way we’re going to the party, Romeo, if you were feeling bad you could’ve just told us, yeah?” Albert smiled, reaching to push Romeo’s hair out of his forehead. “We’re gonna turn back and we can go hang out at the rooftop, that sound good?”

Romeo nodded, a smile making its way back to his lips as he let out a breath. God, he loved his friends.

“Good. I’m gonna call Jack and tell him we’re heading back.” Race said, taking out his cellphone while Romeo shut the door closed and Albert turned back, driving back to Race’s building where they’d all usually sit on the rooftop.

“Better?” Specs asked, his voice gentle. Romeo felt himself getting less and les dizzy as he laid his head on Specs’ shoulder, taking his time to get an answer out. Specs would get it. He knew he would, he always got it. It seemed that no matter what he was going through, his friend always understood. _God, he loved his friends._

“Yeah, better.” He hummed, shutting his eyes closed.

“Good.” He could hear Specs’ smile in his voice. He kept his eyes closed, focusing on the quiet chatter between the three boys in the car, Race’s eventual crude joke, Albert’s playful punch and Specs’ sigh following it. Maybe he couldn’t deal with loud music and flashing lights and people every day, but this was fine.

He’d be fine.


End file.
